<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Double Surprise by camshaft22, thedarlingone (Curuchamion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197076">A Double Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22'>camshaft22</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/thedarlingone'>thedarlingone (Curuchamion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston &amp; Michael Stackpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/thedarlingone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has sex with two parallel versions of Hobbie at once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Double Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What," Wes asked slowly and carefully. "The entire... kriffing... <em>hells</em>."</p>
<p>He'd come over to Hobbie's apartment for Life Day eve. She had made Plans. The sort of plans that involved a lot of nakedness and tying Hobbie up with ribbon and then unwrapping her. Sexily.</p>
<p>The sort of plans that had <em>not</em> included a tall blond man he could only assume was Hobbie's brother. Did Hobbie <em>have</em> a brother? What the shavit else could this be?</p>
<p>"Oh. Wes," Hobbie said. "Something happened."</p>
<p>"I had gathered that much," Wes teased. "Let me guess, you have a long-lost twin brother?"</p>
<p>Hobbie looked at the tall blond as they gave each other a look. "Not exactly a brother…" </p>
<p>"I'm Hobbie. But from another dimension. At least that's what we're going with," he said laconically. "I crossed over and we're sticking close until… until I get home." </p>
<p>"Ooo...kay," Wes said. "I mean, I've seen weirder things. It's just... we, uh, we kind of had plans." He blushed slightly. He'd been... really looking forward to this.</p>
<p>"You should call me Derek. Or Der. To keep us separated. But Force. You remind me of my Wes," he said. </p>
<p>"We did have plans," Hobbie said. "But I had an idea. He's me. He likes you…" she raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Wes blinked a couple of times and tilted his head. "I mean. Hypothetically. What do you think about that?" he asked Der.</p>
<p>"Well, we discussed it and we decided it would be a weird form of masturbation. But I'm a bit more dominant than Hobbie." </p>
<p>"I just like to switch it up," she told him. "But we could do what we planned, Der can watch, then he can have sex with you. If you'd like." </p>
<p>"I truthfully have no idea how I feel about this," Wes admitted. "I mean, in theory, kriff yeah, two Hobbies, twice the fun. I just... can I go out and come in again?"</p>
<p>They smiled at him. "Sure."</p>
<p>"It's ok with me," Der told him. </p>
<p>Wes left the apartment, letting the door hiss shut behind him, and leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes.</p>
<p>Okay. He still definitely wanted to have the sexy playtime he'd planned with Hobbie. The idea of having another Hobbie just watching him was... a little weird. But the general thought of having a version of Hobbie with a cock in his bed, in his arms -- he was curious. And he loved Hobbie, and both these Hobbies loved... well, versions of him.</p>
<p>Would the other Wes mind? That was a question he was better qualified to answer. If things were reversed, if his Hobbie disappeared for however long, obviously he'd be frantic, but once he had her back safe. If she told him "oh hey, I had this amazing threesome with my other self and a different version of you", how would he feel?</p>
<p>Wes's arousal had faded at the surprise discovery of an extra Hobbie in his lover's apartment, but he felt it begin to stir again. The idea of his Hobbie being pleasured by a different version of himself made his blood race. If it was him who'd tumbled through into another world, he'd be interested to watch, to see what was the same and different on this side of the mirror. He could give that to Der.</p>
<p>He turned and keyed in the passcode again, wiggling a little already in anticipation. "Let's do it," he told them, feeling his voice already rough with passion.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Hobbie asked, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. </p>
<p>Wes kissed her thoroughly, hugging her close, then beckoned Der over with one hand and offered him a kiss as well.</p>
<p>Der leaned in and kissed him, deeply and lovingly. Hobbie leaned down and kissed Wes's neck. </p>
<p>Wes moaned as he explored Der's mouth, so like Hobbie's but different. Just having two of them in his arms was already doing amazing things for him. He pulled back, squeezing Der's skinny ass with one hand, and stifled a long groan. "So who ties you up, my sweet?" he asked Hobbie. "Should Der help you strip and wrap you up so I can unwrap my cute little present?"</p>
<p>"That would be great," Hobbie told him. </p>
<p>Der nodded. "Sit down, Wes. Relax. Let us prepare for you." He slid his fingers up under Hobbie's shirt, slowly lifting it, showing the pale skin at her lean waist.</p>
<p>Wes settled back on the sofa and made himself comfortable. He knew Hobbie was really into watching other people strip and have sex. He'd never quite gotten the appeal himself - he was a very hands-on man - but if Hobbie and Der both wanted to put on a show for him, he was willing to be wowed.</p>
<p>Der smirked across at him and slid his hands further up, underneath Hobbie's bra, beginning to squeeze and pinch her small breasts. She moaned, squirming and pushing into his touch.</p>
<p>"So sensitive," Der told Wes casually, pushing Hobbie's shirt and bra up further, fully baring her beautiful little breasts. Wes licked his lips. "It's fascinating how much is different yet the same," Der continued.</p>
<p>Hobbie smirked, hearing the challenge. She started pulling off Der's shirt, tracing her fingers up his chest and squeezing his nipples. "I see what you mean, Der."</p>
<p>Wes opened his trousers and freed his aching erection, beginning to tease his shaft lightly with two fingertips. "Are you two enjoying putting on a show for me, or should I leave the room so you can surprise me with a finished product?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Hobbie told him. "I know you're not as into this. Do you want to go for a minute?" </p>
<p>Wes shrugged. "If it's better for the two of you to have me here watching, I can. But I kinda would like the mystery of unwrapping you. Both of you."</p>
<p>Hobbie blew him a kiss. "Go. We'll get things set and give you your presents." </p>
<p>Wes blew a kiss back, stood up, tucked himself back into his pants, and left the room.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Wes?" Der called out. "We're ready." </p>
<p>Wes sauntered back out, trousers still open but otherwise fully dressed. He'd let them undress him later. "I hope you're ready to amaze me," he teased.</p>
<p>Der was standing by a big box, naked except for a large bow on his cock that completely obscured everything except the tip. He smirked as Wes approached. "Amazed yet?" </p>
<p>"I might be in a minute," Wes admitted. He went to his knees in front of Der. "I'm going to unwrap your cock with my mouth. If that's okay."</p>
<p>"That is absolutely okay. I was hoping you'd say that," Der told him. "Hobbie can wait. She's wrapped up tight." </p>
<p>"And you want me all to yourself for a bit?" Wes teased. He leaned in and licked the exposed tip of Der's cock delicately.</p>
<p>"Well, when you have a chance…" Der told him. He gently stroked Wes's hair.</p>
<p>"I don't know how any version of me could not want you," Wes told him truthfully. "Have you told him how you feel? Or is he a her?"</p>
<p>"No, he's a him," Der told him. "I just don't think he's into men as well as ladies." </p>
<p>Wes snorted. "Ask him when you get back. I dare you."</p>
<p>"That doesn't work as well as you think. You were going to suck my dick?" </p>
<p>"Just ask him if he's into men. In general," Wes said. He tugged gently at one of the ends of ribbon with his teeth, beginning to loosen the bow. "He's not stupid. He'll figure it out. I'd bet money he's into you and doesn't know how to make a move. Hobbs had to actually kiss me before I figured it out."</p>
<p>"That's amazing. Ok. I'll do that." Der told him. "You're so hot." </p>
<p>"I try," Wes said fake-modestly, preening a little. "You're not bad yourself." He tugged again, pulling the bow loose.</p>
<p>Der's cock was <em>really</em> big. He'd wrapped it from base to tip in the wide holiday ribbon, and Wes grinned as he imagined taking it inside himself. He sucked the head into his mouth for a moment, then began working the ribbon loose, using his tongue along the sides of Der's shaft. He gripped Der's thin, bony hips to keep the both of them balanced.</p>
<p>"Force. Your mouth," Der said. "Kriff."</p>
<p>"Why thank you," Wes murmured, unlooping part of the ribbon from Der's thick shaft. "I could say the same about your cock. Seriously, tell him how you feel." He could not imagine any version of himself not wanting that thing in his ass, his mouth, <em>somewhere</em>. It was amazing. Even without considering the fact that it was, technically, Hobbie's.</p>
<p>"You like it?" Der asked. "Good. That gives me hope." </p>
<p>Wes sucked the head of Der's cock into his mouth again, taking as much of the shaft into his mouth as he could manage. Pulling back, he said, "'Like' is such a mild word. I know he loves you, whether he's into you this way or not. And I am enthralled by your body, and I suspect he is too."</p>
<p>Der groaned. "Please. Force." </p>
<p>Wes grinned evilly. He pulled the rest of the ribbon off Der's cock, deliberately dragging it along his length, enjoying the noises he drew from Der. Then he sucked hard on as much of Der's huge cock as he could fit into his mouth, rubbing the rest of Der's shaft with one hand, using the other hand to reach between Der's legs and tease the most sensitive skin just behind his balls.</p>
<p>"Force. Force," Der told him. "So good. So good. Wes. I'm going to come. Do you want to move?" </p>
<p>Wes grunted a no. "Swallow you," he murmured, letting the words buzz out around Der's cock. "Swallow it all." He crooked his fingers behind Der's balls, beckoning him to come.</p>
<p>"Oh, kriff," Der said. "Oh this is good," he said as he grabbed his hair and pushed into his mouth. Der moaned and started coming down his throat. Wes swallowed and swallowed, feeling the salty flood pulse into his mouth, feeling Der shake and thrust. He was giving Der something the man had not had before, had wanted for years, and that fact alone made Wes nearly breathless with arousal.</p>
<p>Finally, Der's orgasm ended. Wes licked him gently clean and settled back on his hips, looking up at Der. "How was that?" he asked, dimpling.</p>
<p>"That…. That was amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much," Der told him. "You're perfect." </p>
<p>Wes blushed and ducked his head. "No, you're perfect," he said, reaching up to caress and squeeze Der's ass. He clambered back to his feet. "And someone else, who is also perfect, has been <em>listening</em> to us all this time and can't do a damn thing about it." He smirked at Der.</p>
<p>"Oh, her," Der said knowingly with a leer. "Well, you have been a very, very good boy. Would you like your present?" </p>
<p>The words of praise went straight to Wes's still-hard cock, making him groan and thrust his hips forward almost involuntarily. "Yes please," he begged, forcing himself to keep his hands off his cock. He'd have something better than his own touch soon.</p>
<p>Der smirked, taking his hand. "Well, I know how much you've wanted a pet…" he teased him, leading him to the large box. "She's a good girl. All ready for you." </p>
<p>Wes strangled back a whimper. He bent and pulled on the ribbons, opening the specially designed box and letting the sides fall flat. Inside, on a small mattress, Hobbie lay naked, tied up with festive ribbons. Her arms were tied behind her back, her legs spread to give full access to her slick holes, and her mouth was covered with a big gift label that said 'To: Wes'. Her blue-gray eyes looked up at him with an expression of excitement and need.</p>
<p>Wes shoved his pants down a little further, around his thighs. "Blink twice for yes, three times for no," he told Hobbie, his voice rough. "I'm so kriffing needy right now, I'm just going to stick my cock straight into your pussy and start coming without even bothering to wind you up first. How's that sound, slutty girl?"</p>
<p>Hobbie moaned and blinked twice very deliberately. She bucked her hips towards him needing him. </p>
<p>Wes got down onto the little mattress and leaned above Hobbie, aligning himself carefully, just barely teasing her entrance with his tip. Sithspit, it was taking everything he had to hold himself back. "Last chance," he teased her. "Beg me." He knew Hobbie loved being told to beg when her mouth was stopped, having to beg with her whole body instead of her voice.</p>
<p>She grunted, desperately pushing her pussy at the teasing pressure, whimpering and begging with her eyes. </p>
<p>Wes laughed, low and rough and lustful. He adjusted himself one final time and thrust forward.</p>
<p>A cry spilled from his lips. She was so hot, wet, tight, slick, <em>fuck...</em> As he fully sheathed himself deep in her soft tightness, he felt his balls seize under him, and his brain whited out with pleasure. He babbled as he came, "fuck fuck so good oh fuck Hobbs best girl...", withdrawing only enough to continue the delicious friction before slamming back into her cunt. Even once his body had spent itself, he continued rutting into her until his oversensitized shaft protested, and even then, he simply lay down on top of her, his softening cock still buried inside her.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I love you," he moaned, kissing the tape over her mouth. "Oh, fuck, you're so kriffing amazing for me. I love you so much."</p>
<p>Hobbie nuzzled their noses, love in her eyes. She sighed happily under the gag. </p>
<p>Wes snuggled Hobbie for a few minutes, kissing her all over her face. Der sat down next to them and petted Wes's hair. Finally, Hobbie's bony body became a less than comfortable cushion, and Wes shifted, finally withdrawing from her soft wet warmth.</p>
<p>"May I?" Der asked, gesturing towards Hobbie's pussy. </p>
<p>Wes looked at the slickness mixed with his own come beginning to drip out of Hobbie and grinned. "I begin to see the appeal of this watching thing. Hobbs?"</p>
<p>Hobbie blinked twice and nodded her head. Der leaned down and started lapping up the come, teasing her with his tongue. He licked and played with her pussy as he cleaned her deftly, bringing her almost to the point of orgasm then backing off. Wes watched them, toying idly with his cock as it slowly began to harden again. He was still mostly dressed; he wanted to let the two Hobbies undress him later.</p>
<p>Hobbie glanced at Wes, starting to beg with her eyes and moaning pathetically. Der played with her clit, working it over with his tongue while he fingered her. Wes watched raptly. Der knew exactly how to best pleasure Hobbie while keeping her on the edge of her orgasm; it was like watching a master artist work. And both lean pale bodies were beautiful in their own ways, Derek's wiry muscles contrasting with Hobbie's softer feminine body. </p>
<p>Wes moved to sit down by Hobbie and began to play with her breasts, twisting and teasing her nipples. "Do you think you can come for us, my good sweet girl?" he cooed.</p>
<p>Hobbie nodded, sweat on her brow as she was teased and played with. She moaned, pleading little noises behind the gag. </p>
<p>Wes leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead, rubbing and squeezing her breast with one hand. "Come for me then, my sweetling," he murmured to her. "Show me how good this is for you."</p>
<p>Hobbie came hard, her hips bucking as she shook. Der jerked back, looking very satisfied with himself. "What a good girl," he told her. He started rubbing her clit, making her come again. Wes continued playing with her breasts, murmuring soft and soothing encouragement, as Der wrung orgasm after orgasm from her until she was shaking and panting behind her gag, whimpering with overstimulation.</p>
<p>"I think our toy has had enough fun for a little bit, Der," Wes told him.</p>
<p>Der pulled his hand away from her pussy immediately. "Do you want to unwrap her?" he asked. Der gently stroked her side, soothing her. </p>
<p>"Mmm, no," Wes replied. He knelt and scooped Hobbie into his arms, carrying her gently toward the bedroom. "C'mon, Der, let's snuggle."</p>
<p>Der smiled, following them. "Sounds good to me." </p>
<p>Wes laid Hobbie gently in the bed and spooned up next to her. "You good, my lovely?"</p>
<p>Hobbie nodded, squirming happily. Der laid beside them, getting comfortable. "You're both so beautiful." </p>
<p>"So are you," Wes said honestly, snuggling Hobbie and stroking her skin gently while she relaxed.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Der said quietly. He rubbed Hobbie's thighs, massaging and making sure she was getting circulation. </p>
<p>Wes carefully removed the tape from Hobbie's mouth and kissed her, deeply and thoroughly. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her.</p>
<p>"Of course I am. This is amazing!" Hobbie told him. "I have the best ideas." </p>
<p>"You have the absolute kriffing best ideas," Wes agreed, kissing her again. "I love you so much."</p>
<p>"I love you too," Hobbie told him. "Thank you for doing this."</p>
<p>"Thank <em>you</em> for arranging it," Wes said. "We're not done yet. I mean, you're still tied up and I'm still mostly dressed. What should we do next?"</p>
<p>Hobbie glanced at Der. He shrugged a shoulder and she nodded. "Well, you should fuck me again and Der should fuck you." </p>
<p>"At the same time?" Wes grinned. "I like that. Let me untie you first so you can help undress me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, beginning to make out with her while he eased the ribbons from around her wrists. She responded eagerly, kissing him again and again.</p>
<p>Finally, with many kisses over various parts of her body, Hobbie was fully untied and disentangled from the ribbons Der had wrapped her in. Wes slid off the bed and stretched, arms over his head, his cock now hard again and still jutting from the front of his pants. "My turn to be unwrapped," he told them, grinning mischievously.</p>
<p>Hobbie nodded and stood up carefully. "Ah, that was very good." She started unfastening his shirt, kissing down his chest. "You should get his pants, Der." </p>
<p>Der stood behind Wes and started pulling his pants off, squeezing his butt appreciatively as he did so. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this," he said, a bit apologetically.</p>
<p>Hobbie nodded. "He appreciates it, trust me," she told him. They  slowly stripped him, touching and kissing him all over. Wes petted their hair and whatever parts of their bodies he could reach, loving the appreciative touches, the way Hobbie kissed his muscled chest and arms as they were revealed, the way Der caressed his thighs.</p>
<p>Finally he was naked, fully hard, kissing Hobbie deeply while she stood plastered against his front and Der against his back. He could feel Der's erection pressing into the small of his back.</p>
<p>"Let's take him to bed, Derek," Hobbie said. </p>
<p>"Good idea, Derekka," Der said. Hobbie walked backwards, until she felt the bed then sat down, scooting across the mattress as she crooked a finger and invited Wes to get closer. </p>
<p>Wes crawled up the bed between Hobbie's legs and dropped down so his face was near her pussy, his ass sticking up in the air. "This good?" he asked, looking up at her with a dimpled smirk.</p>
<p>"Works for me," Hobbie told him. "You know I never say no to that," she teased him, reaching towards the bed table, grabbing the lube with a cover and handing it to Der. </p>
<p>Wes buried his face in Hobbie's pussy, licking and sucking eagerly. He might not have Der's impressive technique, but he hoped he made up for it with enthusiasm. He groaned aloud as he felt Der's hands squeeze and spread his ass cheeks, Der's fingertips beginning to tease his hole. He was giving two people he loved so much pleasure, and taking pleasure from that fact in turn.</p>
<p>"Oh Wes. Wes," Hobbie said, threading her fingers through his curls. "There, there!" </p>
<p>Der moved a well lubed finger in and out of Wes's ass, then added another, getting him ready. His long fingers brushed past his prostate, teasing it. He pulled them free, rubbing the lube over the cover and pushed inside Wes. </p>
<p>Wes moaned aloud, trying to focus on pleasuring Hobbie, even as his body opened to welcome Der's thick cock inside him. It felt huge, even larger than it looked, as it pressed into him, slowly stretching him deeper than Der's fingers had reached, inch by inch, sparking pleasure as it entered him. Wes's involuntary noises against her clit made Hobbie wriggle and arch in turn, tugging on his hair, helping guide him to her most sensitive spots.</p>
<p>Hobbie, already sensitized by her earlier orgasms, gasped sharply as her muscles started to tighten. "I'm going to come!" she warned. Der pumped into Wes, moving in and out, over his prostate, savoring every moment. </p>
<p>Wes sucked hard on Hobbie's clit, ready for her to come against his face, his own body clenching in ecstasy around Der's cock at the joy these two beautiful people were giving him, and the pleasure he knew he was giving them. </p>
<p>Hobbie bucked against his face, riding out her orgasm. Der reached down and gripped Wes's cock with a little grunt of joy, moving a bit faster as he whispered against Wes's ear. "You can release. We're so happy to give you this." </p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Of course. Der had never touched his own Wes this way, never gotten to bring him off before. Wes cackled a short laugh. "...bet you are..." he panted, beginning to fuck eagerly into Der's tight hand, still licking at Hobbie's cunt as he worked her through the last shudders of her orgasm.</p>
<p>Der started fucking harder, leaving his hand tight. "I'm getting close," he said. </p>
<p>Wes rocked back and forth, fucking into Der's hand and back onto his cock, moaning and babbling as he came, hips jerking uncontrollably, feeling Der come inside him as well. Finally he collapsed in an almost boneless puddle, his head resting on Hobbie's stomach, his ass still propped in the air while Der finished moving erratically inside him.</p>
<p>Der gently pulled out and walked to the refresher. He soon came back with warm and wet cloths to clean them all up a bit. "Thank you both for this." </p>
<p>"Snuggles," Wes said happily, patting the bed next to him. "Hobbie sandwich." He wasn't always the most coherent after an orgasm that good, but hopefully his wingmates could figure out what he wanted.</p>
<p>Der smiled and joined them after putting the wet cloth in the laundry. They laid on both sides of Wes, cuddling close. Hobbie pulled the blankets over them, kissing them both. </p>
<p>"Love you," Wes mumbled, burrowing his face into Hobbie's breasts as he started to doze off, feeling safe with Der behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>